Recuerdos y sentimientos
by lindakennedy
Summary: Regalo para Arial D' Anastasis. He sido una persona demasiado tranquila, se podria decir que soy el tipo de chico al que le gusta ser anonimo... me llamo Vlad, y hoy conoci a una chica rara en la para, Seras Victoria.


**Buena noche pasen todo ustedes, queridos lectores, si es que queda alguno por ahí que quiera y desee leerme… ya se, ya se, me había muerto desde hace meses, casi un año. Pero tengo una buena explicación: Estaba sumida en un mar de depresiones sin sentido obligándome a estar metida en mi habitación hecha bolita, con cortinas cerradas y sin contacto más que escolar y nada más. **

**¡Pero he vuelto! hoy las flores huelen lindo, los pájaros cantan, las personas ríen… y aman. **

**Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga y musa Arial D' Anastasis, quien amablemente me ha regalado un fic que me ayudo a sacar la escritora dormida que tenía dentro y que me ayuda cuando más lo necesito. Gracias Ari-Chan, por tu ayuda incondicional. Este fic es para ti.**

**Puesto que me leí el que ella con tanto cariño me dejo, mi fic está basado en un escenario que pinte leyéndolo. Así que si se pierden en la lectura, no tienen más que tomar el perfil de Ari y leerlo. Por supuesto dejar un review para ella no estaría nada mal. Si no serían todos unos hijos de fruta…**

**Sin más, disfruten el capítulo…**

Tome mi libro sobre historia de Londres y sus guerras internas para estudiar, pues venia un examen pronto. Estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad y me gustaba estar ahí porque se podía estar tranquilo y en paz, me gustaba leer y sumergirme en los inmensos libros que podía devorar uno tras otro, cada tomo, cada serie, cada título, por lo menos tres de cuatro estanterías, solo de historia, yo ya me las había devorado completamente en cuestión de seis meses. Mi madre misma había dicho que siempre he sido muy ensimismado, y que he aprendido a hacer todo lo que se considera complicado en menos tiempo del que se espera en personas normales.

Por lo que siempre me tratan como a un genio, uno muy mimado. Mi madre y mi padre son muy amables conmigo, nunca he peleado, nunca he bebido, ni drogado, o cualquier otra cosa que se le parezca, tampoco he tenido novias ni alguna especie de admiradora secreta. Mucho menos me he fijado en alguien de esa manera tan… poco educada. Mi propio padre me ha tomado una vez por sorpresa llevándome a tener una charla sobre mi orientación sexual, diciendo que no le molestaría tener un hijo al que, le gustan los de su mismo sexo.

Eso me asusto, y me vi obligado a mí mismo a ver a las chicas y buscar alguna que me llamara la atención, en lo más mínimo. Pero cada que veía una que fuera inteligente, o bella, o cualquiera de esas cosas, al acercarme era como si no las considerara… lo que yo buscaba. Podre sonar un completo patán, y no lo soy ¡Lo juro! Pero así lo siento. Por lo que me he resignado y me he sumergido aquí, en esta biblioteca, para dedicarme por completo al estudio, como siempre y quizá encontrar algo que me aleje de esos pensamientos. Veo la hora en mi reloj de mano, y ya son las seis de la tarde, por lo que tomo seis libros de los catorce que había apartado para mí y salgo hacia afuera, anotando mi nombre en la lista de visitas.

Va a llover, una ligeramente fuerte ventisca se hace bastante presente. Tomo mi maleta y meto los libros ahí, todos apilados en orden y cuidado, uno tras otro y cierro la misma. Sigo mi caminar rápido hasta la estación del autobús, tratando de evitar el agua que según yo caería en menos de diez minutos. No me había fijado que alguien más estaba corriendo intentando alcanzar el autobús que ya había empezado su marcha y que al cual yo, oportunamente, había subido y pedido al conductor que se detuviera. Nunca supe en que momento ella se sentó al lado mío, sin derramar una gota de sudor, o jadear por cansancio al correr con semejante velocidad, pero cuando la vi, quede como si me hubieran abofeteado con una fuerza de proporciones bíblicas.

Era hermosa.

Y no un hermoso usual, como cuando vez a una chica bonita y dices "es bella" no. Ella jamás entraría en esa categoría, porque su belleza era antinatural, era como si todo el poder del mundo se concentrara solo en ella, y la hubieran moldeado para parecer tan frágil, y al tenerla cerca, tan contundentemente fuerte. Me miro con sumo interés, y dio un asentimiento con un deje de timidez, pero sin mostrarse insegura_.- Gracias, te debo una, por poco y me deja este también_.- Me hice a un lado de mi asiento para invitarla a sentirse más cómoda. Y solo pude asentir estúpidamente restándole importancia, y trate de contestar educadamente sin que se notara mi nerviosismo solo de verla. Mas creo que se dio cuenta porque dirigió su mirada algo incomoda hacia la ventana_.- De nada, no fue algo del otro mundo ¿Sabes? Cualquiera pudo haberte echado la mano. Un gusto_.- Dije extendiendo mi mano (sumamente blanca para mi gusto). – Vlad, un placer.-

Esperaba poder sonar lo suficientemente convincente, como para que no se notara mi sudor por nerviosismo. Y creo que funciono, por la mirada que ella me lanzaba lo cual no alcanzaba a descifrar si era entre curiosidad o ternura (A mí me daba la impresión de que en realidad quería leerme la mente pero ¿Quién puede leer la mente? Nadie) y la estrecho con fuerza, más de la que yo creía podría tener.- _Seras Victoria, un gusto, querido Vlad_.- Eso lo sentí como lo más familiar que hubiera escuchado en toda mi recluida vida. Así pasamos toda la hora que me toma el camino hasta mi casa hablando de temas en común como música, lectura, intereses, pasatiempos, familia… aunque lamente haber hablado de esto último. Victoria no tenía familia, la había perdido hacía muchos años en un asalto a su casa, su padre era un policía y murieron a manos de gente de mala calaña.

Dijo también que había sido adoptada por una mujer de nombre Integra, pero que también falleció hacia no mucho, bajo circunstancias que no me quiso decir, y que yo no indague por obvias razones. Note que ya faltaban escasos cinco minutos para que llegara a mi destino, por lo que armándome de valor le pregunte que si ella estudiaba lejos, o si podríamos llegar a vernos alguna vez.-_En realidad acabo de mudarme acá, por lo que estudiare en la universidad de aquí cerca, así que nos veremos pronto_.- Dijo ella justo antes de que yo bajara el autobús, y quede ahí, atontado y confundido. Camine hacia mi casa, mire la fachada color azul pastel que mi mama tanto cuidaba, y metí al gato que siempre encontraba forma de salirse, pero no de entrar.

Salude a mis padres como todas las tardes, y cene bastante bien, realmente tenía mucha hambre. Me despedí de ellos y mi padre me recordó las responsabilidades de vivir solo y la protección personal (tanto física como sexual) pues mañana el me dejaría en el nuevo departamento que amablemente me habían comprado para no tener que pagar el autobús todos los días y ahorrarlo para cualquier otra cosa. Me fui a mi cuarto y me quede pensando en mi cama con la vista hacia la ventana sobre todo lo que yo tenía, y que victoria a pesar de no demostrarlo, carecía.

Es decir, tengo padres que me quieren, me procuran y me aman, tanto que yo mismo siento se desviven más por mí que por mi hermana pequeña, pero también es quizá porque ella es como trece años menor que yo, así que no requiere mucho para ser feliz, además de necesitar protección paterna y materna. Tengo una casa pequeña pero bonita, un gato, una cama, una televisión, una radio, una computadora portátil y otras tantas chucherías que necesito para mi estudio y ocio. Pero sobre todo, tengo algo que ella no tiene, y que cuando lo poseía fue tan rápido que ni siquiera creo que ella pueda recordarlo. Algo por lo que se mataría por tenerlo, y me siento un culpable de un acto tan ajeno a mí que no puedo dormirme sin pensar en la manera de cómo pagarle o transferirle, eso que yo tengo pero que a ella parecía faltarle tanto.

Pero el amor de alguien, no se puede transferir, ni pagar de ninguna forma.

Me removí incomodo e inquieto en la cama, hasta dormirme por cansancio. Y al parecer tampoco se podría ir el sentimiento ni en mis sueños al tener algunas imágenes muy raras mientras dormía, soñaba su casa, a sus padres siendo masacrados, incluso la vi de pequeña, siendo lastimada por tratar de defenderse, dejada a manos de un orfanato católico… mi culpabilidad parecía ser tan grande que había construido toda esa tragedia a partir de los retazos de historia que ella amablemente había depositado en mi confianza. Me desperté muy agitado, y sostuve mi cabeza entre las manos intentando volver a mantenerme sereno ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Yo nunca había sido así, jamás había estado tan intranquilo. Mis padres decían que siempre había estado tan pasivo como si alguien hubiera puesto en mí una especie de sedante que me mantenía en estado "suspensivo". Como a la espera de una orden, un detonante, que dejara salir algo que podría estar conteniendo, pero con el tiempo parecieron olvidar esos pensamientos pues jamás los mencionaron una vez entre a la universidad.

Me cambie la ropa, alistándome más temprano que de costumbre y baje al desayunador.-Hola mama, buenos días- Intente saludarla lo más tranquilo que podía, y mi mama no se dio cuenta de que incluso me temblaban las manos. Menos mal, no quiero ocasionarle algún desaire emocional.-Buenos días hijo, deje fruta en la mesa, y tu comida. Estos días se te extrañara mucho, espero vengas seguido a vernos.-

-Vendré todos los fines de semana, de eso no te preocupes.- Ah, como iba a extrañar a mi madre. Camine hacia la ventana y pude ver en la mesa del jardín a Victoria, sentada elegantemente justo a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos que estaba ahí.- ¿Qué hace ella ahí?- pregunte asombrado y algo asustado. ¿Es que me había seguido hasta mi casa?-Dijo que ayer se encontraron de camino, y que ella no sabía llegar a la escuela correctamente. No seas maleducado y ayúdala.- Fue lo que sentencio mi madre, y la mire, a mi madre jamás le podría negar nada.

Abrí la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín, y me llene de valor para entablar conversación con ella, después de la noche tan mala que tuve. Pero al verla sonreírme, sentí que todo estaría bien y que por mucho que lo negara, ella me había gustado, desde el momento en que la vi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Aquí esta, espero no haya quedado el final vacío, si es así me dicen en los comentarios.**

**Un beso**

**Lindakennedy**


End file.
